The Trial of Crows
The Trial of Crows is a quest received from Master Ignacio and performed on behalf of the Antivan Crows. Background The Antivan Crows are seeking to parley a new enemy into a new friend. Walkthrough To acquire this quest, The Warden must first speak with the Messenger Boy, who is located just past the Chantry and in front of The Mages' Collective bag in the Denerim Market District. After speaking with the boy, a quest will be added pointing you to a backroom in the Gnawed Noble Tavern, where you'll meet Master Ignacio. Or view the poster located on the wall near Elven Alienage gate first. Then as you go to leave the area the Messenger Boy, catches you and tells you to go the the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Note that in accepting Master Ignacio's quest, you will lose approval from Wynne -1. The First Test The player is asked to kill a man called Paedan in The Pearl, Denerim's brothel. The player will first, however, have to find a Grey Warden poster, since that is the only way to collect the password needed. A poster can be found near the Alienage entrance, in the Markets. In the Pearl, it is revealed that Paedan is actually trying to kill all Grey Warden loyalists, and attacks the Warden. After killing his band , the Warden can return to Ignacio to claim his reward. note that it is possible to kill Paedan before actually accepting the quest. if so is the case, you can just speak to Ignacio again to claim your reward. Mercenary Hunt This part requires you to go to the Kadan-Fe hideout where you will encounter a band of Qunari mercenaries called the Kadan-Fe. Once all these are killed, the Warden may return to Master Ignacio for a reward. An Audience with the Ambassador The player is required to kill Ambassador Gainley, who resides in the Ambassador's quarters in Orzammar's Royal Palace. The ambassador will attack the Warden on sight, and once he is dead, the Warden may return to Ignacio for his reward. Depending on game progress thus far, getting to Gainley can be tricky. There are several options to deal with Mr. Gainley: *If you've already completed A Paragon of Her Kind and decided on a new King, just go back to the Royal Palace and kill him. *If you haven't finished the Orzammar plot line yet, and want to finish the quest now, the quickest way is to side with Bhelen to gain access to the palace quickly. *Otherwise, the palace will not be accessible until Lord Harrowmont is King. The Ransom Ignacio informs the Warden Arl Howe has kidnapped a boy, and is willing to give him back to the Crows. The Crows will attempt to kill Howe's men, and need your help. The showdown will take place in the Ransom Drop location, but it appears Howe was expecting the betrayal, and his men have not brought the boy. After killing Howe's men, the Warden may return to Ignacio for a reward, who also mentions that the boy has been taken care of. The player can then choose to fight Ignacio, since he is of no more use to you. ~After the fight with Howe's men, it is possible to loot one of the dead Crows Which can yield "Nobles Clothing". This clothing as of patch 1.01 has a completely 'unique' look when worn on women. Reward After completion of all assassination quests, Master Ignacio will reward you with Red Jenny Seekers. See also *Master Ignacio *Antivan Crows External links Category:Side Quests Category:Walkthroughs Category:Denerim-Side Quests